


¿Pedir piedad? Nunca

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dominatrix, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo





	¿Pedir piedad? Nunca

**Nunca sabré porque he escrito este fic sabiendo lo poco que me gusta Irene, igualmente, espero que disfruten de este Adlock**

* * *

**¿Pedir piedad? Nunca**

Las luces parpadeantes, el tráfico constante, la música alta de algunos bares, incluso las palabras mal sonantes de un borracho se veían bonitas. Claro qué, cuando sabes que vas a morir de un momento otro, cualquier minucia antes insoportable se convertía en la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

Irene se acercó el vaso de vino a los labios y dio un pequeño sorbo.

Casi tuvo que agradecer a Mycroft Holmes que la dejara libre, que le pagara la noche en ese hotel del centro. ¿Y todo por qué? Por ser una estúpida. Sherlock Holmes tenía razón, siempre tenía razón.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, Irene se tensó unos segundos ya que no había llamado a nadie ni nadie sabía que estaba ahí, pero al ver el reflejo de la puerta se relajó.

—¿Has venido a regodearte? —preguntó apretando un poco la copa de vino.

—No —dijo Sherlock cerrando la puerta tras él —. Vengo a comprobar si serás capaz.

—¿Capaz? ¿De qué?

—De hacerme pedir piedad dos veces…

Irene se dio la vuelta y miró a Sherlock escéptica.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Me estás poniendo a prueba? —preguntó mientras dejaba la copa de vino sobre la mesa que había bajo la ventana.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado y se acercó un poco más mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

—Te estoy dando la oportunidad de salvarte.

—¿De salvarme?

—Creo que alguien que está a punto de morir merece un poco de compasión. Yo estoy dispuesto a salvarte si cumples con lo que me dijiste…

Irene acortó la distancia que había entre ambos y le mordió la mandíbula, apretando los dientes hasta que estos dejaron una pequeña señal en el centro de la marca de carmín.

—Lo siento Junior, pero no estás preparado —dijo apartándose y yendo a coger la copa de vino.

Sherlock rió, se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó en el centro de la cama, poniendo las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago.

—Qué desconsiderada por tu parte creer en las palabras de Jim Moriarty —le dijo.

—¿Perdón? —dijo ella volviéndose.

—"El virgen" —repitió Sherlock con sorna, luego se rió —. ¿De verdad crees que, soy virgen? —preguntó divertido.

—¿Quién iba quererte a ti? —preguntó Irene apurando su copa de vino.

Sherlock rió divertido.

—Oh Irene, ¿es que no has aprendido lo que pasa cuando te enamoras? —preguntó —. No. No es necesario el amor para acostarte con alguien. A veces algo tan simple y primario como el sexo es suficiente para conseguir todo lo que quieras.

Irene se acercó a los pies de la cama, dejó la copa sobre la mesita de noche y le miró.

—Incluso si quisiera, no tengo mi instrumental —le dijo alzando una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sherlock se puso de rodillas en la cama y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Improvisa —susurró en su oído antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

Irene le miró enarcando una ceja. No se podía creer que Sherlock Holmes, el gran Sherlock Holmes, le pidiera que le hiciera suyo ahora mismo. Se mordió el labio con fuerza antes de sonreír.

—Si lo quieres, lo haré —le dijo —. Nunca dejo a un cliente insatisfecho.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco unos segundos antes de moverse y quedarse en el centro. Irene se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas le miró.

—Y bien señor Holmes, ¿ha sido malo?

Sherlock rodó los ojos y suspiró aburrido.

—¿Serías capaz de intentarlo sin esperar que yo adquiera un rol? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Irene contuvo un suspiro de indignación y se apartó. Retiró las cubiertas de la cama por completo, dejando solo las almohadas y a Sherlock en el centro del colchón. Rasgó la sábana con uno de los cuchillos que había usado para tomar la cena y la dividió en dos.

Se acercó al lado izquierdo de la cama, extendió el brazo de Sherlock y aferró un extremo de la tela a su muñeca con toda la fuerza que pudo. Sherlock la miraba de reojo, cerró y abrió el puño varias veces para asegurarse de que no le había cortado la circulación.

El otro extremo de la sábana lo ató al somier, tensándola lo suficiente para que el brazo de Sherlock estuviera completamente pegado al colchón.

Repitió la acción con el brazo derecho y luego se apartó para mirarle.

—¿Tendrás los pies quietos o también te los tengo que atar? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Sherlock estiró las piernas en la cama y las relajó, mirando expectante a la Dominatrix.

Irene se sentó en el colchón y le desabotonó la camisa para dejarle el torso al descubierto, luego, bajó las manos hasta la cintura del pantalón, quitó el cinturón y deslizó la prenda de ropa a lo largo de sus piernas para dejarlo en calzoncillos.

Irene no pudo evitar suspirar de placer y Sherlock gruñó.

—Recuerde señorita Adler —dijo arrastrando las palabras —. Que esto es una prueba, soy su juez así que no me haga perder el tiempo…

—Créame Señor Holmes, cuando esté suplicando para que pare, verá como no creerá que está perdiendo el tiempo.

Sherlock rió con incredibilidad mientras la miraba. Irene se apartó de él para quitarse la camisa blanca que llevaba y la falda. La comodidad era primordial y con aquella falda de tubo no estaba cómoda.

Se agachó y cogió el cinturón, de haber estado preparada usaría la fusta pero como el mismo Sherlock Holmes había dicho tenía que improvisar. Se sentó al lado de Sherlock y acarició su rostro con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

Delineo con suavidad el pómulo moviendo el dedo desde el puente de la nariz hasta la oreja. Luego, lo bajó por la mandíbula lentamente, mirando fijamente a sus ojos mientras pensaba que hacer con él.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Sherlock alzando una ceja.

La Mujer le cogió fuertemente por los carrillos y lo apretó con fuerza.

—Sh, sh, sh… —susurró —. No hable señor Holmes, o será castigado…

Sherlock no dijo nada, pero Irene apretó aún más fuerte y Sherlock acabó moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás para deshacer el contacto. Adler sonrió abiertamente y se apartó.

Mientras Irene se enrollaba el cinturón en la mano derecha para usarlo de látigo, Sherlock tuvo que admitir, al menos para él, que la mujer era increíblemente hermosa. Y desde luego no contaba el hecho de que la había visto desnuda. No. Aquel sujetador negro de encaje y esas bragas semi-transparentes daban lugar a la imaginación, y era mil veces mejor la imaginación que un desnudo completo.

Al verle distraído, Irene aprovechó, elevó el cinturón y le azotó fuertemente la cadera haciéndole gruñir.

—Señor Holmes, no se distraiga —dijo divertida.

Sherlock solo agito la cabeza y la miró. La zona donde le había golpeado quemaba un poco y se había puesto roja, aunque no era suficiente como para que se quejara.

Cinco golpes más le sucedieron, todos ellos cayeron sobre el torso e hicieron a Sherlock temblar.

—Dios… —murmuró.

Irene sonrió orgullosa y se puso de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de Sherlock.

—Nunca he visto una piel ponerse tan roja —confesó.

—Te quedan otras sorpresas que descubrir, Irene —susurró Sherlock.

Irene rió divertida y golpeó de nuevo el torso, volviendo a dejar marcas por él. Sherlock cerró los ojos y apretó los labios dándose el gusto de no gemir, aunque no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se moviera ante los violentos estímulos.

La mano izquierda de Irene alcanzó un pezón que pellizcó con fuerza, se inclinó sobre Sherlock y le mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Y bien Junior? —susurró —. Si quieres que pare, sabrás que tienes que decir…

Sherlock le miró escéptico, dándose por entendido de que nada ni nadie le iba a hacer que una palabra de piedad saliera por sus labios.

Irene apretó el mordisco provocándole una pequeña herida, Sherlock solo le sonrió.

—Se te acaba el tiempo, Irene —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La mujer se apartó un poco y lo golpeó de nuevo. En las piernas, en el vientre, en los costados, cerca del hígado, pero nada. Sherlock no pidió en ningún momento que parara, ningún tipo de súplica salió de sus labios.

Se quedó de rodillas en el lado izquierdo de la cama mirándole.

—Eres extraño Sherlock Holmes —le dijo dejando caer el cinturón en el suelo.

—Me toca —dijo el nombrado con una sonrisa.

Tiró de ambos brazos hasta flexionar los codos, sacando las manos de sus agarres. Cogió por la cintura a Irene pillándola por sorpresa y se puso encima.

—Bien, ahora jugaré yo —le susurró al oído.

Bajó rápidamente la ropa interior de Irene hasta sus tobillos, luego, se bajó un poco los boxers. Separó un poco las piernas de Irene y la penetró de golpe.

—Oh Dios —gimió ella.

Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a dar embestidas cada vez más fuerte. La camia caía por los lados, cubriendo el torso de Irene. Sherlock se había apoyado en la cama con la mano derecha y con la otra mantenía agarrada la pierna de Irene.

—Joder… Joder Sherlock… —gimió ella moviéndose contra el detective.

Sherlock se inclinó sobre ella hasta que sus labios se rozaron, sintió el aliento de Irene sobre su lengua, aunque antes de que esta comenzara un beso apartó los labios moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba.

Irene intentó soportar el contacto visual pero la mirada de Sherlock era tan penetrante que le resultó imposible. Sherlock gruñó ligeramente, apartó la mano del colchón y agarró las caderas de Irene con fuerza mientras aumentaba las embestidas.

El colchón se movía y la cama golpeaba contra la pared pero ahora nada importaba.

—Dios… —gimió Irene —. Piedad Sherlock… Piedad…

Sherlock sonrió victorioso y se corrió con fuerza. No gimió, ni gruñó, solo miró con fijeza a Irene mientras eyaculaba en su interior. Cuando acabó, se separó de ella por completo y se colocó la ropa interior en su sitio.

Irene intentó recuperar el aire después del orgasmo. Al contrario que Sherlock ella no había podido acallar sus gemidos de placer y estaba segura que medio hotel pudo haberla oído.

—Justo lo que pensaba —dijo Sherlock pasado los minutos sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Irene abrió un poco los ojos y le miró, alzó unas cejas al observar que ya estaba completamente vestido.

—Algo tan simple como el sexo puede hacer pedir piedad a una persona —le dijo divertido —. Dos veces —susurró.

Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta dejando a Irene descolocada. En cierto modo, le daba igual morir ahí mismo, ya que había comprobado que Sherlock Holmes era un verdadero dominatrix.

**FIN**

* * *

**Comentarios y amenazas de muerte déjenlo en Reviews por favor...**


End file.
